


Day 1: Visiting Santa

by maemusicmelody



Series: 12 days of Christmas [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy feels for some fluffy happiness, I love them so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Christmas is coming and Kasumi just wants to ask Santa for something special. Thankfully Kanan and Ruby agree to take her.





	Day 1: Visiting Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy dabbles for Christmas

“Mama! Mommy! Wake wakey!!!”

A small six year old squealed from downstairs. Her emerald eyes were glowing with excitement as she stared outside the window to see small flakes of white powder falling from the sky. Getting no response from upstairs however, she quickly rushed up the stairs and into her parents room, squealing some more then jumping into the bed only to land on one of her mother's stomach and her other mom's leg.

“Kasumi…” The bluenette groaned in pain as she slowly sat up and glared at her daughter sternly.

“Mmm… What is it honey..?” The redhead sat up a second later, coughing a bit and rubbing her stomach.

“It's snowing mommy!” Kasumi looked at Ruby then at Kanan next with puppy eyes just begging. “Can we go play outside mama, please please please?!”

Kanan stared at her for a few more seconds, as if going to say no, before rolling her eyes with a laugh. “After we have some nummy breakfast, we can go outside.”

“Hm. Maybe we can go shopping while we are outside? We should go pick up some Christmas presents soon.” Ruby added with a smile.

“Oh boy! Snow and presents?! Best day ever!” Kasumi jumped up with joy only to earn another grown from her parents. That surely earned her the tickle attack she would receive from Kanan, who quickly grabbed her daughter and ran her finger tips all over her tummy.

“Come here you little rascal!” Kanan chuckled along with her giggling daughter.

“Mommy h-help me!!!” She pleaded towards Ruby only to receive a shake of the head.

“Sorry kiddo. You're on your own.” Ruby smiled at her sweetly then got up from the bed with a little stretch. “See you two downstairs. I'll get breakfast started.”

“Nooooo Mommmyyy save meee!” Kasumi begged.

“No one can save you now buckerooo~” Kanan grinned and continued her tickle monster assault on her squirming child. One of the few pleasures of parenthood was hearing that sweet laughter from her child. “Payback for all your nasty diaper changes.”

* * *

Breakfast was done and Kasumi quickly got dressed in the warmest clothes she could find. By the time Ruby was done washing the dishes, the little girl was already putting on her big fluffy purple jacket and trying to find her warm snowboots.

“Hurry up mommy! Or else all the snow is going to be gone.” She whined when she saw Ruby was still in her pajamas. How disappointing.

“Hey there. If you helped mommy clean up, maybe she would be ready already.” Kanan messed up Kasumi's hair slightly with a laugh. She was already dressed up too.

“You're one to talk.” Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed, only to lean in to press a soft peck on Kanan's cheek. “Make sure you have everything ready. I'll be down in a few minutes.”

“Loveeee you.” Kanan said apologetically yet teasingly then went back to helping Kasumi tie her boots.

Ruby came back in the most fashionable outfit yet Kanan knew that those clothes would be perfectly warm enough for outside.

“How do you do it, sweetheart?” Kanan wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulder then kissed the top of her head. “God I'm a lucky woman.”

“I could say that right back at ya.” Ruby giggled and nuzzled against her wife.

“Ewww gross…” Kasumi stuck out her tongue and made a gagging noise. “Can we just go outside before I throw up?”

“Don’t you give me attitude young lady.” Kanan tapped the child on the nose before opening the door so the three of them could head outside.

It surely was a winter wonderland, snow already covering the ground like a blanket and the snow continuing to fall from the sky. The little purplenette ran out, sticking her tongue out to catch the frozen droplets and let them melt against her hot tongue. Ruby smiled, resisting the urge to do the same thing. She could remember doing just that when she was little while her older sister would scold her saying that they didn't know what kind of germs were on the snow.

“Alright, get into the car Kasumi. We can play with more snow at the mall.” Ruby led their daughter into the car who just continued to groan and whine until Kanan gave her  _ the _ look again.

The little girl's mood brightened up when they approached the outdoor mall decorated in a Christmas worthy fashion. There were lights hung up all around with wreaths and mistletoe. Reindeers were scattered around in front of several stores and some elves at others. There was even a huge Christmas tree at the center with a small cottage like area where Santa was taking pictures with some children.

“Mama! Mommy! It's Santa Claus!!!” Kasumi's high voice pierced her parents ears once more. “Can we please please please go see him?”

“I dunno kiddo. I'm pretty sure you got a lump of coal this year.” Kanan teased only to earn a bump by the elbow from Ruby.

“If you behave while we shop, we can visit Santa before we leave, okay?” Ruby turned her head from the passenger seat to look back at their daughter.

“Okayyyyy Mommy.” Kasumi pouted a bit with a small huff, but was soon smiling again as soon as she stepped out of the car and onto the snow lined sidewalk.

There was definitely lots to see all around them, so many Christmas sales and pretty items lining the windows to catch the attention of the customers. Ruby couldn't help but eye a pretty heart shaped diamond necklace that Kanan took note of, while on the other hand Kanan was eyeing a new fitness smartwatch that just came into the market. Kasumi wasn't left out of this, pointing out some video games that were just released that she wanted to.

“Make sure to ask Santa for it then, kiddo.” Kanan grinned, picking up the girl and letting her sit on her shoulders. Kasumi was starting to get too big to do this so Kanan wanted to enjoy being able to do this at least one more year.

“Careful sweetheart. Don't break your neck.” Ruby smiled anyway, loving the closeness with the two of them. She couldn't imagine having her family any other way.

“Don’t question my strength! I still got it in me.” Kanan usually would have took off running after that, but she was mindful of the snow and how slippery it could be this time of year.

Soon all the shopping was done and Kasumi was grateful at that. They finished grabbing presents for their parents, Dia and Mari and their little boy, the rest of Aqours, and other miscellaneous gifts. Kasumi got a little something for her best friend at school too, but after all that shopping, she could live with not being in the mall for a while.

“Alright kiddo. As we promised, let's go see Santa.” Kanan put the girl down so she could help Ruby carry the gifts, not that Kasumi minded. The little girl was already running off towards the center of the mall to get in line.

“I'm gonna meet Santa! I'm gonna meet Santa!” She squealed all the way until she got into the line. Despite it being late, the line was still quite long so it would take a bit of time before she would be able to get inside.

“Do you know what you're gonna ask Santa for this year, sweetie?” Ruby asked, putting the bags down next to her and then reaching out to ruffle up Kasumi's hair just a bit.

“I bet you're gonna ask for those games, aren't ya you little scamp?” Kanan chuckled knowingly.

“It's a secret…!!!” Kasumi whispered loudly while pressing her finger to her lips. The rest of the time, Kasumi was just jumping in her place and staring excitedly at Santa's direction while Kanan and Ruby just talked about some Christmas plans.

“It's my turn!” Kasumi tugged at Ruby's arm to get her attention. They paid for the meeting and waved Kasumi off as she went through the little entrance to make her way over to Santa.

“Santa!” She grinned, crawling into the old man's lap in excitement.

“Ho Ho Ho! Hello Kasumi. How are you?” Santa asked, patting her on the head then shifting a bit in his seat to get to comfortable.

“I'm good Santa. I've been a really good girl this year.” She nodded her head and smiled even wider.

“Oh really now?” He eyed her teasingly. “You being good to your parents and keeping out of trouble at school.”

“Yep! Well. I mean there was this one time I got into a fight with this one kid…” she seemed to curl up a bit at the thought, but she couldn't lie to Santa! He knows everything. “b-but we made up, honest.”

“Hmmm. Well that's good. It's very important to make up with people when that happens.” He booped her on the nose and bellowed a low Santa laugh. “So what can I get you this Christmas?”

Kasumi was about to say something when she looked over to her parents who were waving at her excitedly. Kanan has her phone in her hands and was undoubtedly taking a bunch of random snapshots that Ruby would have to feel through to look for a good one later. Kasumi smiled at her parents, feeling all warm and happy inside.

“This year, I want my parents to just have an amazing year. They do lots and lots for me so I want them to be happy too.” Kasumi looked at Santa hopefully.

“Well that is a very noble thing to ask for.” Santa couldn't help but crack a fond smile at her. “You really have been a good cookie.”

Kasumi giggled at that and the camera people snapped the picture for the two of them. Before Kasumi hopped off his lap, she quickly whispered, “the new Kingdom hearts game would be cool too Santa.”

“Ho ho ho!” Santa laughed and gave her a playful wink before waving her off. “Have a Merry Christmas Kasumi-chan!”

Kasumi ran over to her parents to give them a big hug.

“You asked Santa for what you want kiddo?” Kanan laughed hugging her daughter and wife happily.

“Mhmm! Thank you for taking me Mama.” She kissed Kanan's cheek then Ruby's.

“No problem kiddo.” Kanan ruffled up her hair and smiled.

“Now let's get home and make some hot chocolate, how does that sound?” Ruby suggested, also smiling from ear to ear.

“Hot chocolate?!” Kasumi's eyes lit up again and was already running off towards their car. “This really is the best day ever!”


End file.
